Why Jak Doesn't Talk
by Sandy87
Summary: The fourth Jak and Daxter story here, and the first over 1,000 words! Anyway, title says it all. That guy gets on my nerves with his


Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter and all related characters do not belong to me. All I own is the CD to the game. And a memory card. I do, however, own Jak's voice, because Naughty Dog didn't give him one. :P. And I own this story. So there.  
  
Why doesn't Jak talk, anyway? This is my take on it. Expect silliness and stupidity.  
  
  
  
Why Jak Doesn't Talk  
  
  
  
Samos the Green Sage's hut was a mess. And I mean a mess. It looked worse than the Red Sage's hut after Gol kidnapped him! And why, exactly, was his hut such a mess? The answer is two little boys named Jak and Daxter.  
  
Jak was never fast (he is SO slow), and as a chibi, he was even slower. But, Daxter (as a chibi human, of course) thought he was Speedy Gonzales, the faster kid in all Sandover Village. He was pretty fast, and for this reason he was running like a pack of Lurker Dogs were after him. Around Samos's hut. But not of his own idea. No, Jak had dared him to run so crazy.  
  
Also, Jak did have a voice. And a loud one at that. And, so, since he couldn't run around crazy with his friend, he was shouting encouragement. "Hey, you missed a book, Dax!" The little fire-headed boy hit the one remaining book (a thin one on the known uses for Green Eco) off the shelf onto the floor.  
  
"What about the plant? Do ya want me to knock it over?" Without waiting for an answer, he kicked the base of the Mario-esque Pirannah Plant and knocked it over.  
  
"Hey, that was mine! I wanted to kick it! I've been practicing a really cool spinning kick that I wanted to try out!"  
  
"That sissy ballet move you showed me? You trip every time! That plant would eat you for lunch!"  
  
"You're the plant food!" Jak shouted back, for, indeed, the plant had begun to eat Daxter's pants.  
  
"Aahhh!" Yanking his leg away, Daxter ran outside, down the walkway, and out into the village in record time.  
  
"What a scaredy-cat." However, the Ottsel-to-be's cowardice served him well, as Samos chose that very moment to fly back in. He was somewhat younger-looking than we know him, as the tips of his hair were still silvery-green, not solid white. Likewise, Jak was about half his 'normal' hight, his hair was solid yellow (no greenish base), and he wore none of the cloth wrappings or his backpack (which, at this particular point in time, would've actually been about the right size).  
  
"Jak! What are you doing here? Oh, wait, your Uncle is out of town right now, isn't he? And I suppose I get to look after you! Look at the mess you've made!" He never gave Jak a chance to explain. Remember, this is why Jak doesn't talk...  
  
"Hey, Daxter, why're you running so crazy-like?" The little-girl version of Kiera trotted up to her slightly younger friend. "Where's Jak?"  
  
"Jak? Huh? Oh, oh, Jak. He's, uh...wrecking your dad's place?" Daxter tried, knowing full-well that she wasn't buying it.  
  
"You mean you've been wrecking my hut and you left him to face my dad. Some 'brave hero' you are!"  
  
"Well, uh, actually, the Pirannah Plant was eatting my pants," he said, lifting a slobbery leg, "and Jak's the one who suggested it in the first place. He dared me to! And you know what happens if you turn down a dare!" The three of them had agreed that anyone who wouldn't perform a dare (provived it was not life-threatening or grotesquely embarrassing, like having to kiss somebody {A/N - remember, we're dealing with little kids here, not teenagers}) had to spend the night in the Forbidden Jungle with the various things that could eat you up. Of course, at this poit in time, the Lurkers were confined to Misty Island, and only their dogs were free.  
  
Returning to the Hagai Hut, the duo found Jak squatting behind a small dented Zoomer (think a pint-sized A-GraV here) in the lower half, trying his best not to cry. He hadn't been hit by the old walking stick (A/N: hey, that rhymed! And remember, this story is G-rated, so no violence), but, boy, had he been yelled at! Oh, Samos's verbal abuse then was far worse than anything you've come across, my friend. And while you are probably sitting in a comfortable chair in your own house at age, oh, whatever you are, and only hearing a disgruntled old man yapping at you over a floating squawk-box, he had the old, funny-smelling, slightly insane, green dude with a stick in his hair hovering upside down in his face! Quite a scary experience at his tender age.  
  
"Jak? Are you okay?" Kiera bent over, peering at him from under her bangs (she was trying to grow her hair out from a much shorter haircut to the longer style we know). He openned and shut his mouth several times to try and answer her, but he either didn't trust his voice or was really struck speechless. "Jak, don't be stupid." She stood up and huffed loudly, crossing her arms and trying to look like a miffed adult female, but in reality only looking like a stupid, if somewhat cute, little girl.  
  
"Boy, old Green Stump really let 'im have it, eh?" Daxter quipped. "Jak, maybe, after you get your voice back, you shouldn't talk anyway. I mean, you are the one who said to make a mess of the place. If you don't talk, you might not get into trouble. Besides, your breath smells."  
  
"You're one to talk, Daxter. You're the one who always does it, but Jak gets the blame." Kiera started to walk off to her room, but paused to mutter in tones only Jak himself heard, "And I think Jak's breath smells nice."  
  
  
  
There you have it, folks: why Jak never talks! And, of course I had to include a little bit of Jak/Kiera fodder... Why did Daxter have to jump in there? Why didn't he turn around two seconds later? WHY? Oh, well... 


End file.
